This application claims the priority of German application 197 52 536.9-16, filed in Germany on Nov. 27, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a child seat for vehicles, particularly for passenger cars.
In a child seat of this type known from German Patent Document DE 37 03 742 C2, a safety bow spans the seat bucket in the leg area of the seat bucket accommodating the child and restrains the child in the seat bucket in the event of a crash. In addition, this safety bow may be shaped such that a table area is offered to the child for playing and depositing toys. In the head area of the seat bucket, support cheeks are formed in the two side parts which protect the child's head against an extreme lateral displacement.
It is an object of the invention to improve a child seat of the type mentioned above such that new operating areas are opened up for the child.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by providing a child seat for a vehicle, comprising a seat bucket having a leg support area, a back support area, two side parts laterally bounding said back support area, and a head support area; a guide rail arranged on an upper edge of each of said side parts; at least one structural part being selectively engageable with said guide rail via at least one guide foot at a plurality of positions along said guide rail including a head support position proximate said head support area and a leg area position proximate said leg support area.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by providing a multi-functional system for a motor vehicle child seat having a seat bucket having a leg support area, a back support area, two side parts laterally bounding said back support area, and a head support area, said multi-functional system comprising a guide rail arranged on an upper edge of each of said side parts; at least one structural part being selectively engageable with said guide rail via at least one guide foot at a plurality of positions along said guide rail including a head support position proximate said head support area and a leg area position proximate said leg support area.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by providing a method of making a multi-functional system for a motor vehicle child seat having a seat bucket having a leg support area, a back support area, two side parts laterally bounding said back support area, and a head support area, said method comprising arranging a guide rail on an upper edge of each of said side parts; providing at least one structural part which is selectively engageable with said guide rail via at least one guide foot at a plurality of positions along said guide rail including a head support position proximate said head support area and a leg area position proximate said leg support area.
The child seat according to the invention has the advantage of a highly flexible system which changes the child seat into an "adventure seat" for the child. The constructive expenditures are relatively low and comprise the seat bucket as the "basic support", the structural parts as well as the mechanism for the detent on the vehicle rails and the joints for the different movements of the structural parts. The child seat according to the invention may be used as a pure safety seat, in the case of which the child's head is supported by cheeks, and as a play or activity seat, in several variations. The structural parts will then act directly as a table area or as a basic support for additional attachments of many different types, such as a play table, etc.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.